


Y si lo siento

by aguasturbias



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Angst, Llamadas telefónicas, M/M, Terapeutas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es demasiado tarde, y es que a veces no te percatas de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y si lo siento

— ¿Y dime, cómo te sientes ahora?

La voz de la terapeuta es suave, normal, un poco comprensiva acaso. Su acento inglés resuena en el teléfono, porque no hay tiempo para una cita en persona; Facebook es demandante.

-

 

Eduardo abandona la junta de accionistas sin siquiera darte una mirada, aunque sabes que se ha dado cuenta de que lo has estado observando. No has sido exactamente sutil acerca de ello. 

(Facebook crece a pasos agigantados, abstrayéndote; y a veces, sólo a veces, cuando el alcohol en tus venas es mayor que el volumen de tu sangre, echas de menos a Eduardo. O al menos es sólo en esos momentos en que lo reconoces, bajito; nostalgia y alcohol mezclándose en tu voz).

Chris parece mirarte con cierta lástima cuando sales de la sala de reuniones. Se ha dado cuenta y parece querer decir algo; pero desiste en el último momento. Te diriges a tu oficina, a seguir escribiendo código, pero las ventanas de error se multiplican y lo que suele ser algo natural se transforma en puro estrés. Es Jane, tu secretaria, la que te pasa el teléfono, interrumpiéndote.

Te dice con una sonrisa conciliadora que _“es tu terapeuta”_ , y recuerdas que sí, tenías una cita telefónica esta tarde. Coges el teléfono porque Chris amenazó con hacerte ir hasta el consultorio de la doctora si no cumplías con tus citas. Y Chris nunca amenaza en balde. 

 

-

 

— ¿Te sientes diferente?— inquiere la doctora con delicadeza, pero no respondes nada exacto. Tienes una idea para la página y la cita te está impidiendo realizarla; lamentas haber obedecido a Chris. Flexionas los dedos mientras la terapeuta pone su voz más empática y te habla sobre la necesidad de expresar y dejar ir los sentimientos.

 

(Después de todo, de la sonrisa sarcástica de Sean y del descontrol de Eduardo, no hay nada que parezca igual. Después de alcanzar en una noche la gloria, y perder en el mismo lapso a la única persona que podía llegar a ti incluso a través de paredes y paredes de código, nada parece afectarte de la misma manera).

 

Cuando finalmente cuelgas es como si la voz de la terapeuta hubiese tomado el mando de una zona de tu mente y te escupiera preguntas filosóficas, preguntas sobre sentimientos y esas cosas en las que prefieres no pensar.

_¿Sientes algo?_

_¿Sientes algo ahora que Eduardo ha ido a una junta por primera vez en dos años?_

Ahora que te ha hablado con fina educación y una máscara de indiferencia, apenas rota por la oportuna intervención de Dustin. También sabes que le debe costar mucho, si la manera en que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos alrededor de su portafolio dice algo. También dice algo sobre ti que te hayas fijado en eso. 

 

(Diría que has madurado, que ves cosas que antes no veías, cosas que dos años antes hubieses pasado por alto como insignificantes. Pero eso es muy subjetivo.)

 

Esa nueva atención y madurez habrían sido bastante más útiles años atrás. Ahora es distinto.

Es que es tarde. Jane se asoma a tu puerta, señalando que ya se han ido todos y dejando bastante claro, apenas con una mirada, que piensa que tú también deberías volver a casa.

Han pasado más de siete horas desde el fin de la junta de accionistas y casi tres desde la llamada a la terapeuta y no te has percatado, con los auriculares puestos, del paso del tiempo.

Es tarde. Ni siquiera tienes ganas de enfrentar a tu secretaria; te levantas, recoges tu ordenador, y sales. Detrás de ti, Jane apaga todas las luces restantes. Tarde en todos los sentidos, los perdidos y los presentes, los del pasado y esos que encontraste. 

Si Eduardo hubiese entendido lo grande que iba a ser Facebook… 

 

(El estacionamiento está vacío cuando llegas; Jane tenía razón, ya todos se han ido.)

 

Minutos después, la vía se extiende frente a ti, y cortas los pensamientos que, intrusos, amenazan tu paz y tu concentración al volante. Tu celular vibra, y la pantalla se ilumina. Es un mensaje, pero no te tomas la molestia de revisarlo. 

 

¿Siquiera puedes sentir algo?

 

Llegas a casa, abres la puerta, subes las escaleras y es todo como todas las noches. No sabes cómo explicar la melancolía que te embarga, pero le restas importancia. Estás cansado. 

Últimamente siempre lo estás. 

Antes, a los pocos meses del juicio, pensabas en qué habría podido pasar. Ahora lo haces menos, mucho menos, como si reconocieras que era inevitable. Algo así como Destino Final.

Pensabas trabajar un poco más en el desarrollo de la última aplicación para los perfiles antes de ir a la cama, pero, por una vez, estás demasiado rendido para trabajar. La cama te acoge sin juzgarte por los errores que has cometido. 

Tu celular vuelve a vibrar encima de tu mesa de noche, pero ya no lo oyes. 

 

(Y sí, la respuesta es sí para todo, sin embargo. Sí para los sentimientos, para la diferencia y el resto. Que él se haya ido no quiere decir que duela menos. Aunque no lo hagas obvio).


End file.
